The objective of these studies has been, using both physical and biochemical techniques, to examine the unique structural features of the Molluscum contagiosum virus genome and to relate these features to the biochemical events involved in the replication and growth of this virus in the cells they infect. Such studies are facilitated by the production of both physically and genetically defined fragments of viral DNA.